Love with blood splatters (a Phan love story)
by Aleasha01
Summary: What would've happened if Dan had taken his law exam? What would've happened if Phil's YouTube career was nonexistent? What would happen, if you take a desperate man who becomes a criminal, a successful lawyer darkened by depression- add a little love and mix it with blood? Well you get love with blood splatters of course...
1. Exam terror

Dan's point of view:

What am I going to do? I knew I should've studied, I'm such an idiot... Why do I have to procrastinate all the freaking time?

God what should I do, what should I do, what should I do... Ugh! I can't think of anything, and it doesn't help that Phil is playing his game so bloody loudly.

"Can you be a bit quieter please, I'm trying to study." I tried not to let my crankiness seep into my voice but it was still apparent.

"Umm, yeah sure- sorry." Phil paused his game, turned it down and then started playing again.

I tried to focus on the words in front of me but they were all a jumbled mess. I knew I had to study if I didn't want a horrific grade, but honestly I wasn't in the mood.

My eyes drifted to the game Phil was playing, he was losing pretty badly but he still appeared to be having fun. A lot more fun than I was having...

Even with the volume turned down I still couldn't concentrate. Ugh I can't do this, I just can't... I don't know what tipped me over the edge but when I looked down at my textbook again I lost it.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" I screamed and harshly pushed my book away from me.

"What?" Phil had paused his game again and turned to me with a questioning gaze.

"I can't do it." I repeated much more quietly, yet still in an angry tone.

"Can't do what Dan?" Phil seemed quite confused, but that's understandable as I wasn't being very informative.

"My exam. I can't do it."

"Dan, you have to do your exam."

"No one can force me to." I replied, quite confident with my case.

"No one's forcing you to do anything Dan. It's obvious that you're getting a bit stressed from studying, how about you take a break and calm down. Once you've calmed down then you'll have a clearer head and then it'll be easier for you to think about what you want to do. How about you come and sit with me for a bit- I've got chocolate, chocolate always helps me when I'm stressed."

Phil made a valid point but I doubt that I'd change my mind, I haven't studied and I really don't want to sit through that long exam only to fail. It was quite cute that Phil was talking about chocolate, his childlike nature was amusing... Wait, no that's the wrong word, cute makes it sound like I'm attracted to him- and I'm not.

Well at least I don't think I am, I mean- I've only ever been attracted to girls, but then I've never really thought about being with a guy... But my sexuality is not important right now because I've got a huge freaking law exam, tomorrow.

"Dan?" Phil interrupted my thoughts and brought me back to reality.

"Umm... Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed that I was contemplating being attracted to my roommate.

So I sat with Phil and we both played his game, I beat him and it was quite easy to do so- he was terrible at this game.

We played another couple of rounds and then Phil asked "So, how're you feeling?" I had to think about that. Obviously I was more relaxed, but it still didn't take away from the fact that I hadn't revised the information for my exam. And I don't think anyone can cram that much information in one night.

I let out a drawn out sigh and then replied. "Yeah I definitely feel more relaxed but I'm still not sure whether I can take my exam, I mean- I've done hardly any work or revision this year and I don't think it's possible to cram all of the information I need for my exam tonight..."

"Then just cram most of it." Phil seemed rather casual with his response.

"Huh?" I didn't understand what he meant, I need all of the information to pass my exam.

"Look, you said it's not possible to study all of the information- so just revise as much as you can. Trust me, you don't want to miss your exam- at least if you take it then you've got a chance of passing. And the worse case scenario is that you take it and fail- but then you get a chance to retake it next year. I know you may be thinking of leaving it until next year, but there's no harm in trying it this year. If you did want a career in law then it'd look worse if you refused to take the exam, but then took it again- it'd look much better if you failed by a few marks and then took it again. If you refuse to take the exam then it looks like you can't handle it, and I know you may think that you can't- but trust me Dan, you're one of the most capable people for sitting this exam, if you focus. Now you need to sit down and get on with some solid studying, I'm happy to help you study if you want."

Wow, when did Phil get so mature? Mind you he is older than me... But not too much. He is right though- it'd look much better if I took it, and then if I get a crap mark, I can always just put it down to 'personal problems' or 'panic'. But to be fair the panic reason is quite true.

I guess if Phil helped me then I could get some decent studying done, I bet I could learn a good half of the information...

"Okay, you're right. I'll take my exam, thanks for helping me out- and for the chocolate." I smiled as I said the last part, Phil did too.

"No problem, stressed spelt backwards is desserts- so it was only logical." He giggled slightly at his statement. I was working it out in my head and he was right, stressed spelt backwards is desserts. What a funny coincidence. I smiled at him and he returned my expression.

"Okay, so do you want me to help you study?"

"Yeah please, that'd be really helpful." Phil gave another small smile and then got up and grabbed my text book which was sprawled out on the floor.

(The next day).

It was 08:46 am, and my exam was at 09:00 am. I was sitting on the floor by the exam room with my text book in my lap. I was near the lockers and right by the door. Despite the noise I was still trying to do some last minute studying.

Phil and I had stayed up most of the night studying, regardless of wether I pass, I'm still extremely grateful for him helping me.

We'd covered a lot, but not everything. So now I was trying to skim read over the information we hadn't covered and pick out key words.

I was still nervous and I knew that the upcoming hour and a half exam would be hell, but I was a lot more confident after my studying session with Phil.

After studying for the remaining time before my exam, the rest of the exam participants and I got ushered into our exam room- without saying a word. I sat down at my small desk, and stared at the overturned exam paper.

The desk was a light shade of brown, and the chair I was sitting on was also small, blue and made of plastic- it reminded me of secondary school a bit. The lady supervising us went over the basic rules for every exam.

"- You will have an hour and a half to complete this exam, do not start before I tell you to do so.

\- If you have any queries don't hesitate to talk to me, but I cannot answer any of the questions for you.

\- Do not, under any circumstances, cheat in you're exam. If you're caught cheating durning your exam you will get 0% for your paper, and will have to retake your exam next year.

\- Do not talk to one another about anything, if you need something- talk to me. If you are caught talking to someone you will have the same consequences as cheating.

\- Put an answer by every question, don't leave anything blank.

\- You must have the following equipment; a pen, a pencil, a ruler, a rubber and a sharpener. Calculators are banned from this exam, so if you are caught using one you will get 0% and will have to retake your exam next year.

Any questions?"

No one said anything, but a few people shook their heads in response.

"Okay, we're starting at 09:02, we will finish the exam at 10:32. You may now start the exam."

I turned over my paper, and proceeded in filling out my name- dread and panic really settling in. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down, while reading the first question.

'Critically examine the meaning of intention in the context of homicide with reference to recent cases.'

Hmm... I can answer this, I specially remember looking at the revision for this question- as Phil had made silly joke about me having homicidal intentions. I took about five minutes to scribble down my answer, and then moved onto the next question.

'State the legal test of insanity. Is it unnecessarily restrictive? How should it be revised?'

Again, I knew the answer to this question... Both of the questions were actually quite easy, well to me anyway. With confidence I wrote down my answer, and then moved onto the next question...


	2. Different situations, similar emotions

*Three years later* Normal point of view:

Dan was rushing through the crowded streets of London, he had overslept. This wasn't normal for Dan, as he suffered with insomnia.

Dan didn't ever bother with driving his car to work, as it was only a ten minute walk away- and a six minuet run as he was now discovering.

Dan burst through the large doors of the law firm he worked at, but no one noticed as everyone was in their own busy bubble.

Dan casually waded his way through the crowd of people, mostly dressed in expensive suits. Dan was wearing tight black trousers, a white dress shirt, a black blazer and a navy blue tie.

He made his way to his office, which was located on the 49th, the enormous building had a total of 52 floors. His security was on the phone but still smiled at him as he walked in, he returned the smile- as he always did.

He walked in, sat down at his large desk, and sighed. His breathing was still irregular from where he had run to work in a frenzied rush.

"I've got to start working out more." He mumbled to himself as he started getting his things out of his bag.

Dan had passed his law exam, but he didn't just pass- somehow he got the highest score in his class. It sure did baffle his professor, as he was always late to class and barley paid attention.

After he passed, he started working at one of the biggest law firms in the country. He started out with small cases, then he got put on bigger ones- he never lost a case.

It took him a few years, but he was one of the most respected lawyers in England. It was an even bigger accomplishment because of his young age. Despite how successful he was, he wasn't happy. It was always the same routine for Dan.

Wake up, get dressed, eat, go to work, come home, prepare stuff for work, eat, shower, go to bed, stay awake most of the night, then repeat.

The only good thing Dan had was his girlfriend, Louise. Despite how depressed Dan could be, she could always cheer him up.

They'd been together for just over a year, and Dan was so happy she was in his life. He could picture himself marrying her one day.

But to Dan, Louise was the only good thing in his life. Part of him regretted taking that law exam, he might be more happy if he didn't.

With an exasperated sigh, Dan got out the papers for the case he was working on...

Meanwhile on the other side of the city...

Phil woke up to the sound of a police siren. He glanced at his clock; 09:22. 'God, police sirens this early in the morning?' He thought as he reluctantly got out of bed.

He stared at his tired features in the mirror as he proceeded to splash water onto his face. He started to run water for a shower.

He put his hand under the streaming droplets, 'freezing- as always'. Phil took off his boxers and then jumped in. He sat on the floor of the shower, hugging his knees up to his chest- letting the icy water pour over his body.

He was used to the cold temperature, he couldn't afford hot water. His eyes were leaking, yet his expression stayed emotionless.

He finished university to take up a career in YouTube, he thought that he had a good shot at being successful- and all of his friends had strongly encouraged him.

But his career went no where, his height with his career was with three thousand subscribers, but it wasn't enough to make a living out of.

So he then took up a job at a local supermarket, and he'd been working there for the past two years and eight months. But as he kept on missing work and showing up late, he got fired.

From then on he was living off of the money he had saved from his low earning job.

His money had run out a few days ago, he was already in huge amounts of debt- not just from the bank, but from people as well. He was screwed. So he had been in blank state of depression, just going along with life but... Not really living.

Life wasn't worth anything to him, he was a failure. But he wasn't suicidal, he wasn't that type of person. After drying himself off and finding some clothes to put on, he walked out into the living room of his dingy apartment.

The floor was littered with dirty clothes, take out containers, scrap paper and worst of all- unopened bills and eviction notice letters.

He sighed as he sat on the lumpy sofa by the tiny coffee table. He'd run out of food, all he had left was a few stale pieces of bread, a bag of uncooked spaghetti, and an energy drink. He had a grand total of £6.43 in cash, and was very overdrawn in his bank account.

He had no one left to borrow money off of, most of his 'friends' had abandoned him- his parents and brother refused to loan him anymore money, and word had gotten round about how Phil 'borrowed' money and never paid it back.

He scrolled through his contacts on his brick phone looking for any person who could possibly lend him money. As he scrolled through the names a certain name caught his attention; 'Dan Howell'.

Dan, He hadn't spoken to Dan in... Well pretty much after they finished university. After Dan started working at a law firm, he was too busy to see anyone- so Phil and him drifted apart.

Phil doubted Dan would remember who he was, let alone lend him any money- what would a highly acclaimed lawyer like him want with a low life like Phil?

Phil sighed, and put down his phone. He had no idea what to do- and he really didn't want to think about it. He didn't have any alcohol, so he decided to drink his energy drink, and stare at the static on his TV. The screen almost as lifeless as Phil...


	3. Stranger danger and broken hearts

Phil's point of view:

It was about half nine when I summoned up enough courage to leave the... Comfort? Of my apartment.

I had £6.43, which should be enough to buy a bottle of drink. I cautiously walked into a sleazy looking off licence. It was just down the road from whey my apartment building was.

I used to get my alcohol from the supermarket I worked at, as I got a 25% discount off of things- but there was no chance I was going back in there now.

I'd never been in here, I'd been using another off licence which was just across the street- but I didn't have enough money to buy alcohol there. As I walked in my nostrils got filled with the pungent smell of Cannabis; I looked up to see the guy at the till smoking a large joint.

The guy looked at me and raised an eye brow as if to ask me what I wanted.

"Umm... Do you have any Vodka?"

"No, of course I don't- it's not like this is a shop specifically for alcohol, and that shelf up there is just full of Vodka bottles filled with water." Sarcasm was dripping from the man's voice.

"Oh umm yeah... Aha, umm- what's the cheapest you've got?" I felt quite uneasy around this guy, especially as he was blowing smoke in my face.

"Cheapest is £7.50" He replied, quite uninterested in the whole situation. Crap. I didn't have enough. I wasn't going to add anything to the Vodka, I just wanted something to make me drunk. Maybe he might have something else...

"Oh... Well, what's your cheapest drink?"

"A bottle of water is 75 pence."

"I meant alcohol..."

"Yeah I know, cheapest drink we've got is a bottle of flavoured cider for £6.50."

Well that's not what I had in mind but right now anything would do. "I only have £6.43, is that alright" I'm sure he can lower the price by 7 pence.

"Nope, sorry kid but I'm not the owner and I can't drop any prices."

"Come on, it's only 7 pence less- please, I literally only have £6.43 left out of my money."

"I already said no, now either buy something or get out."

"But, please- I need this, I don't have any money and I'm being evicted and I've lost my job, please. Just one bottle for £6.43 and I'll go away."

"As pathetic as your life is, I'm not dropping the price, now go away before I force you to." I was fuming, I felt like screaming at him, I also felt so... Hopeless. I stormed out of the small shop and onto the street.

I kept on walking further away, wishing I could just walk away from everything. I walked until my feet wouldn't carry me anymore. I sighed and sat down on the floor, leaning against a closed shop by an alley- wishing I had a drink in my hand.

I pulled my change out of my pocket, fiddling with it. My moping in self pity was interrupted by the gruff voice of a man standing above me.

"You look utterly done with life." This man said, a hint of humour in his voice. He was a little taller than me, with dark ebony hair, which was in a complete mess. He had rich chocolate eyes and was quite skinny. He was also very pale, and his all black clothing made it stand out even more. He wasn't very attractive but he wasn't repulsive, he was somewhere in the middle.

"I am." I replied, not interested in anything this man had to say- he was probably just going to offer me drugs.

The man chuckled. "You sound it too, but I think I can help you turn things around..."

Yep. He was definitely a drug dealer. "Look, I'm not interested in buying any of your drugs." The man laughed again, God he must be really high- all he did was laugh at everything I say, and I'm not even funny.

"I don't sell, or even use drugs- no, that's not what I was talking about. How would you like to make a lot of money, with little to no effort- and get back at that stuck up shop worker?"

"Sounds to good to be true, and how do you know about the shop worker?" I was a bit creeped out that he knew about that.

"I've been keeping tabs on that place, and I overheard your little spat with the guy. I followed you here as you seem like the perfect guy to help me. You've got no money, or job and will soon have no where to live- so you're desperate, plus you've got a grudge against the guy which gives you more motive. I rob places like that all the time, it's what I do. I did have a partner but he... Well, let's just say I don't work with him anymore. This place will be a piece of cake to rob, there's only one camera, and it doesn't even record anything. I know where the spare key to the register is located, and I also know what time the cashier goes on their break. We'll be in and out in less than five minuets."

"Look, I don't do this type of thing and certainly not with some guy who I just met, and how do you know all of this anyway?" I was very suspicious of this guy.

"Simple, I worked there for about a month to learn everything about the place, it's what I do."

"Well... If you're so clued up, what do you even need me for?"

"For back up. In the unlikely case that something doesn't go to plan, I might need you to create a distraction or help me with the money, it'd be a 60/40 split."

I know you should never trust a criminal you just met in the street, but what did I have to lose? I was going no where anyway- and some money could really help me turn things around. It's not like I was going to kill anyone, so the charges couldn't be that big...

"I don't know, it still seems risky."

Regardless of the perks there still was the risks as well, for all I know he could just be setting me up to take the fall for him.

"Alright, well I'll give you some time to think about it- and if you come to your senses then here's my number."

He pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, then left.

I was left on my own, staring at the paper- contemplating my next move...

Meanwhile on the other side of London, Dan's point of view:

It was just gone ten o'clock when I arrived home. Although it may seem quite late- it wasn't for me, it was quite normal for me to be working late. A lot of the time I worked until early hours in the morning.

I came home to find Louise on the sofa, with the TV on and her iPhone in hand. "Hey baby, how've you been?" I asked as put my bag down on the table, and sat beside her.

"I've been good... Listen Dan, We need to talk." She said it in the type of tone that gave me the impression that whatever she had to say, wasn't good. It sounded like the type of thing you'd say to start a break up- but things had never been better between us, so that couldn't be it.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"I'm just going to straight out say it. I've been having an affair with Emma. It's been going on for just over a month and I feel terrible, that's why we need to end things. I feel really bad, I did love you but the spark hasn't been there for a while- and Emma and I have a rare and special connection. I'm sorry Dan, I don't want to hurt you but I can't lead you on anymore. I hope you understand."

I had no idea how to process it all. My mind stopped functioning properly after she mentioned an affair. I thought she loved me... I thought we had a special connection. And it's been going on for a month! How could do this to me?

I didn't even know she was into girls, why would she keep that from me? Anger, pain, sadness, betrayal, shock, nausea- I felt all of these feelings rush through me at once.

I wanted to scream at her, I wanted to break down and cry- but mostly, I didn't want to be in this situation. Despite what I was feeling all I did was say "Oh. O-Okay."

"Are you alright Dan, I didn't plan for this and I fe-"

"No it's umm, I just need to go outside for a bit..."

"Dan?"

Dan?

Dan!

Dan, are you okay?" I didn't process what she was saying, I was too busy feeling my heart shatter, as I walked away from my now ex girlfriend...


	4. Where it all goes wrong

Five days later *Phil's point of view*

It had been about two weeks since I first met the strange man by the alley. After a lot of thought (and being kicked out of my apartment), I decided to take him up on his offer. I know I could be making a mistake, but I don't have much to lose. After a few days of wallowing in self pity, and deep thought- I had been thrown out. I had managed to get my hands on some alcohol, so I was pretty drunk when it all happened.

I remember making quite a scene, but after the police showed up I was soon to calm down. I slept in the street that night, it was the day after that I decided to call the man. He sounded quite smug on the phone, but I didn't care. He gave me an address and told me to come over.

I was a little a paranoid about meeting him again, and God know's what kind of place he lived in. But, I was 'pleasantly' surprised. The apartment building itself wasn't great, but his apartment was quite nice. It had a very modern style decor, and many eye catching ornaments. He had a lot of cool technology, many game devices like ps4's, Xbox one's, Wii U's- you name it, he had it.

"I see you're admiring my set up. After a few hits, you'll have a place as nice as mine. This business is good for cash." He walked into the room with his ever present smirk plastered on his face. I gave a snort of derision.

"You call stealing a job?"

"Yes." There wasn't the usual sarcastic undertone to his voice, and his expression appeared dead serious. He took a step closer.

'Why, you got a problem with what I do?"

I gulped, a sudden uneasy feeling washing over me. "N-no I... Just... Well I mean, come on man- even you've got to know that stealing isn't a very 'ethical' way to make a living."

"Mm-hm, and tell me; what is it you're here for?"

"Too umm, plan a robbery..."

"Exactly!"

"But that doesn't mean I agree with what I'm doing, I'm only doing it out of sheer desperation and-"

"You don't think I was desperate when I started?"

"Well I-"

"Because I was." He took another step closer as he continued to interrupt me.

"What, you think I wanted to be a criminal? Hell no! But, as you know, life is far from easy- and sometimes, we have to do things we don't necessarily want to do." He looked quite agitated, but I stood my ground.

"Well despite how you started, from looking around your apartment- it looks like you're pretty well off. I'd hardly say you need the money."

"When you're in this business it's hard to get out of, like a... Umm, a drug addiction- yeah like a drug addiction. Once a criminal, always a criminal."

This made another wave of nerves rush through me. I didn't want this to be my career, I mean- I know I haven't got much going for me but, I'd want a normal life someday... I want to settle down in a nice place, with a well paying job and, maybe, a possible love interest; and I'd want this in the foreseeable future.

After my elongated silence, the man replied- after an exasperated sigh and a click of his tongue. "Look, if we're going to work together then we're going to have to be able to get along, at least to some degree. This means respecting each other's lifestyle choices- think you can handle that Phil?"

I paused for a moment, then shrugged and replied with a monotonous "Sure."

He gave a small smile before his usual 'I'm so much better than everything around me' expression began to reappear on his features.

"So... Want a drink?"

"Yeah sure, got any booze?"

He smirked as he retorted "as much as I'd love a drink right now, I don't think it's a good idea to be planning something like this under the influence of alcohol." And with that, we began to plan the heist.

One week later...

It had been about a week since I met up with the strange man (which I later discovered to be called Aaron). After spending more time with him, he actually seemed like a nice guy; well as nice as a guy who robs places for a living can be.

He let me stay at his placed, it was quite a good idea- it gave me somewhere to sleep, and allowed us to spend more time concocting our plan.

We were currently outside the shop, smoking and waiting to make our move- the plan is as follows:

There was only one person on shift tonight, and she went on her break around 11 pm (it was 10:56 now).

From what Aaron and I had observed, the lady would lock the front door, flip the 'open' sign, turn off the lights, and go outside for a fag break; for roughly ten minuets.

After previously working there, Aaron said that she was (and I quote) 'a lazy a** sl*t who spent more time selling herself than the alcohol'. So when she was on her break, I was to go up to her and hit on her. I didn't have to sleep with her, just keep her busy to give Aaron a bit of extra time.

Aaron had a spare key, so while I was keeping the girl busy, he was to unlock the door, go inside and grab the money. He knew the combination for the safe, so he should be in and out in little to no time.

Once he was done he would leave, call me, and then I'd meet him at the car and we'd head for his apartment. The plan was simple, and should go well.

It was now 11:02 and the girl had just gone on her break. Aaron went over to the door, unlocked it, and slipped inside...

I walked over to the alley at the side of the shop, and approached the girl. 'H-hi, umm, you got a light?" I was very nervous, but then- who wouldn't be in my situation?

She smiled then replied "Sure thing cutie." She threw me a lighter, but I dropped it. I am literally the opposite of smooth.

I gave a nervous chuckle, picked it up and proceeded to light my cigarette.

I leant against the wall as I got a better look at the girl.

She had fake blond hair with her brown roots showing. She was skinny with huge boobs. Her make up was caked on, and she wore a tight t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. I don't judge people on appearances, but she did look like she was desperate.

We continued to converse about random sh*t, mostly me being awkward while she hit on me. Things were going okay, until I asked for her number. It was then that she realised that she left her phone in the shop...

"It's okay I-I can give you my number."

"Alright, you got a pen."

"Umm... No."

"I'll just go get my phone."

"NO! I mean, don't leave..." I sounded so creepy, I wasn't surprised by her confused look.

"You can come with me."

"Why not just, you know, forget numbers- and talk some more."

"You know what, we can forget numbers- you're weird." And with that, she walked inside; despite my verbal protest.

Before I even got to the door I heard three loud gun shots, accompanied with a glass shattering scream. I quickly ran inside, not prepared for the site my eyes were met with...

The girl was on the floor with three bullet wounds in her chest. Aaron gave no acknowledgement to the girl, he was busy frantically shoving money into his bag.

"Aaron what the f*ck, you shot her?!"

Aaron looked up at me with a completely uninterested look.

"She walked in, what was I supposed to do?" It was more of a statement of justification than a question.

"I don't know, Not shoot her!" I replied with an overly sarcastic tone.

"I shot the b*tch, so what? One less wh*re off the streets. If you had done your part properly, she wouldn't of needed to be rid of-"

"F*ck no are you gonna blame this on me, you're the one who brought a gun into the equation!"

He sighed in obvious frustration. "For f*cks sake Phil, get over it. We need to leave now- you coming?"

"You can't expect me to leave her like this."

"I'm not going to wait for you, you either come or you don't."

"I'm not leaving her to die."

He shook his head and sighed. "It's your death wish." And with that, he left. I immediately called 999, and after a brief conversation with the lady on the phone- was told an ambulance would be here soon.

I looked down at the girl, it didn't matter how soon the ambulance got here- it was already too late...


End file.
